


Crush Playlist

by iceubaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Inspired from a Crush Playlist, Inspired from that CBFiles614 photoset, M/M, Minimal Warm, Mutual Pining, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, idk what to tag actually, kinda highschool au, kinda nerdy baek, kingka chanyeol, thus the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceubaek/pseuds/iceubaek
Summary: Chanyeol takes the opportunity to offer his crush Baekhyun a ride back to his home and he confesses his feelings through a playlist.And at the end of that playlist is his self-composed song dedicated for the crush.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 146





	Crush Playlist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JellyB_214](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyB_214/gifts).



> Hi, another short story that i made out of listening to my Crush Playlist. I was locked out of twitter yesterday, and now im back from outerspace!! there are some grammar errors tho, hehehe im not that good in english 🥺
> 
> Hope you like it. Genuine comments are highly appreciated. It makes my day! ✨
> 
> Dedicated to jewwy✨ i miss her so much.

* * *

Life used to be ordinary for Park Chanyeol. Back in highschool where everyone called him a kingka for being tall, handsome, and smart, where everyone almost liked him. He kinda admits those days were fun, those days he felt really superior. He always had gifts and love letters thrown into his locker, loud cheers when he plays sports—truly he was famous.

Until came Byun Baekhyun, a transfer student.

At first look, Chanyeol knew he wasn’t that special. Like who would fall in love to a boy with a mop top hair, wearing a thick rimmed round glasses perched on his nose? Who was clueless about how the city run, who was always spending more of his time in libraries and eating lunch alone inside the classroom instead of going to the cafeteria? Like why would Chanyeol even spare a glance to a mere boy like him?

But boy he thought.

On the succeeding days, this boy was starting to get into his nerves. Baekhyun became the target of bullying. Not in a dramatic way like how we see it in dramas, but students called him names and he was isolated from the rest for being “weird”.

Baekhyun didn’t care though—the reason why Chanyeol was _irritated_ of him.

The day arrived when the teacher wanted them to pair themselves for an activity and everyone wanted to pair with Chanyeol, but Chanyeol was bothered of the worry growing on the transfer student’s face.

Maybe out of impulse? To escape the situation? He approached the new kid, flabbergasting his classmates, and told him, “Hey, let’s pair.”

And that’s when Chanyeol realized he fell to a trap—into a love trap.

Those moments, those interactions led Chanyeol to notice more of the new kid’s personality, of his features that no one seemed to mind. One of those that captured him was his voice. Baekhyun sounded so calm and mellifluous, a voice that Chanyeol found relieving to listen to. And of his lips when they talk, they appear soft and luscious, with a downward shape that made those lips different from the rest, especially when he jut them into a pout—Chanyeol knew right then he was a goner to anything cute.

Chanyeol also wondered why for a boy, Baekhyun’s hands were too pretty, long and slender fingers, gentle palm and skin, a great contrary to his large veiny ones.

And _skin_ , Baekhyun’s skin was pristine and unblemished, appearing so soft and smooth.

When in an instance, Baekhyun removed his glasses to wipe them clean, Chanyeol saw his beauty more, how those deep brown eyes sparkle and how they hold the universe so effortlessly.

Ah, his nose, it was boopable worthy, Chanyeol’s lips were always itching to kiss it.

Days whizzed by and everyone suddenly loved their story. A kingka and a nerd, it was like a teenage fiction coming to life.

Chanyeol spent most of his time with this nerd, and Baekhyun seemed to act comfortable only to this kingka.

Which made other students think, “ _Are they a thing now?”_

Chanyeol can only scoff at that question now. Here he is waiting presently at the airport, outside the arrivals, waiting for him.

Baekhyun is now a successful journalist and he tends to go abroad for work purposes. Chanyeol is currently an executive in a music company.

_Cliché_ but they both _became_ and are still best friends, built their dreams together in the long run.

_But as best friends._

Where did Chanyeol’s courage go? He can’t even confess his feelings. What was stopping him?

“Chanyorie!” Ah there he is.

And for years of being together, Chanyeol also saw how his friend transformed, from a wallflower, turned into a stunner. Glasses gone, hair dyed into a blonde, his natural beauty showing, the way he dressed is cute and trendy.

Baekhyun approaches him with that same smile that made his heart a prisoner of one sided love. He wants to protect this smile forever, even if protecting it means not confessing his feelings at all for his feelings are fatal.

“Chanyorie…” Baekhyun leaves his luggage just to throw himself to the taller for a hug and Chanyeol fears the smaller might hear his heart beating fast.

Which also makes him wonder, does Baekhyun also feel the same way, or he just loves to hug people as a greeting?

When Baekhyun parts away from their hug, Chanyeol holds his hand and takes him to his car. He makes sure Baekhyun gets in first, even fastening the seatbelt on for him.

Hmm, just friends.

Chanyeol closes the door for him, puts his luggage to the trunk before jogging to the other side to join him.

“Where do you want to go?” he asks as he starts the engine.

“Uhm,” Baekhyun pouts as he thinks and Chanyeol still finds that simple habit of him absolutely adorable. _He still acts like a baby around him_. “How about we grab some lunch first? I’m starving.”

“Sure…” he right away agrees, but teasingly adds, “wouldn’t want the _baby_ starving.”

A tease that Baekhyun would just frown at, thinking it’s just one of his tall friend’s “jokes.”

Oblivious that the taller has been craving to call him “ _his baby_ ” for years now.

On the way to airport, Chanyeol had been tuning to his spotify playlist, a list of songs that screams about his crush for Baekhyun.

Chanyeol was too distracted of Baekhyun that he forgot to exit that playlist. He just remembers now once he sees Baekhyun reaching to click the Play button on his phone stuck to the dash. “Let’s play some music.”

Chanyeol is about to rattle but then he stops and realizes, “ _For what is this playlist for? It’s for him. It’s better that he knows.”_

Maybe it’s now or never.

“ _Confess my feelings through my playlist.”_

The song that comes first is a shocker and strong, Meghan Trainor’s Just a Friend to You.

_Why you gotta hug me like that every time you see me?  
Why you always making me laugh  
Swear you're catching feelings  
I loved you from the start_

_So it breaks my heart  
When you say I'm just a friend to you_

Chanyeol can’t help but clear his throat, feeling suddenly tense of how the lyrics are jiving to what is currently happening with them.

He takes a brief glimpse of the beautiful person on his passenger seat and catches him just smiling while staring in a trance at the window.

_Cause friends don't do the things we do  
Everybody knows you love me too  
Tryna be careful with the words I use  
I say it cause I'm dying to  
I'm so much more than just a friend to you  
_

Chanyeol then changes the song hoping it steers to one that doesn’t tells his feelings crystal clear. _Although he actually wanted that to happen_. Baekhyun doesn’t mind though, just letting him.

But here comes Almost is Never Enough by Ariana Grande, and this song also speaks volumes.

_I'd like to say we gave it a try  
I'd like to blame it all on life  
Maybe we just weren't right, but that's a lie, that's a lie_

_And we can deny it as much as we want  
But in time our feelings will show_

“What’s this Chanyorie? You sound in love huh?” Baekhyun suddenly teases him, an impish smile grace to his way. The small blush on Chanyeol’s face is already a give away but maybe Baekhyun is just too dense not to get the message. So Chanyeol ends up scoffing back at him, shaking his head at how slow his friend can be in terms of love confession.

All these years Chanyeol never tried? Of course he did! But every time, the subtle hints, the way he treats the smaller right, Baekhyun seemed not to mind those at all, thus making Chanyeol think that maybe Baekhyun doesn’t want their relationship to level up more.

_Almost, almost is never enough  
So close to being in love  
If I would have known that you wanted me  
The way I wanted you  
Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart  
But right here in each other's arms_

Again, Chanyeol switches the song as soon as they hit the intersection traffic. He is tapping his fingers impatiently at the steering wheel, waiting for the song to fill the sudden awkward silence.

But what comes next is Falling for U by Peachy and mxmtoon

_I was hangin' with you and then I realized  
I didn't think it was true, I was surprised  
When I found out I've fallen for you_

_I didn't wanna believe my feelings for you  
I didn't wanna believe that I could lose you  
If I told you just how I felt_

“Aish!" Chanyeol hisses, losing it as he clicks the next button again. Baekhyun gives him that weird look, wondering what’s with his sudden mood.

“Yah, what’s wrong? I like that song…”

“N-Nothing, it makes me sleepy.” He says, resuming the drive when the stoplights go green.

_I'm happy for you  
I'm smiling for you  
I'd do anything  
For you for you_

_It's always for you  
And never for me  
I need it to stop  
So let me tell you, please_

He allows the song Feelings are Fatal by mxmtoon to play just to stop Baekhyun from worrying. He’s being way too obvious just now.

When the lyrics comes to this part though, Baekhyun sings it into a whisper.

_How many times  
Must I keep it inside  
I need to let go  
And I swear that I've tried_

Chanyeol loves it when Baekhyun only sings around him. Baekhyun got so much potential but is just so shy. It’s also one of his qualities that made the taller go crazy in love with him.

He always loves his singing voice.

The song that comes next is from the same singer too, with the title The Idea of You.

_I don't know...  
If I'm in love with you  
Or the idea of loving you_

_It's unclear  
I mean I used to feel so sure  
But I might just be immature_

_I've been  
Stuck on you for so long that  
It's hard  
To tell myself I may be wrong_

“Chanyorie…” Baekhyun once again breaks the silence almost startling the taller driver.

“Hmm?”

“Can we just pass by a drivethru and just…” when their eyes briefly meet, Baekhyun blushes. “Just go on a roadtrip?”

Chanyeol can’t conceal the warmth on his cheeks as well. Like the idea is there, the confession is so strong in the air. _Maybe Baekhyun is feeling the same way too._ Maybe it’s the right time for them to end this push and pulls.

“Sure.”

And the song You by GSoul plays in the background.

_What should I say?  
How should I say it?  
No matter how much I think about it  
It’s like this empty notepad  
All day I sit and think  
But the only thing I can think about is_

_You  
Anyone else besides you, baby  
I don’t need  
No  
In my head, it’s all you baby  
All I need is, all I need is you_

Chanyeol drives his car into a fast-food drivethru real quick and orders the food that the smaller wants. He orders the same for himself, and while they wait in line to get their meal at the next window, the song Sucker by Jonas Brothers comes next.

_We go together  
Better than birds of a feather, you and me  
We change the weather, yeah  
I'm feeling heat in December when you're 'round me_

_I've been dancing on top of cars and stumbling out of bars  
I follow you through the dark, can't get enough  
You're the medicine and the pain, the tattoo inside my brain  
And, baby, you know it's obvious_

And when Baekhyun sings “ _I’m a sucker for you._ ” Chanyeol almost chokes on his saliva. They both laugh though. Baekhyun can be a little funny but only when Chanyeol is around. Only Chanyeol gets to see and feel that privilege.

Chanyeol then drives slowly forward and takes their orders. He passes them carefully to the smaller which the latter gladly receives. And whenever Chanyeol sees him happy, he can't help but think, “ _that’s the reason why I’m living.”_

So they resume the adventure while the song U Smile by Justin Bieber is playing. Baekhyun is already eating his food, but he also pauses to give Chanyeol his share.

Like if anyone is watching them, they will all say these two are in a relationship.

_Forever_ _,_ _Any day  
Hand and foot_ _,_ _Your world_ _i_ _s_ _my world  
Yeah  
Ain't no way_ _,_ _You ever  
Gonna get any_ _,_ _Less than you should_

 _'Cause baby  
You smile_ _, I_ _smile  
Whoa  
'Cause whenever_ _,_ _You smile  
I smile  
Hey, hey, hey_

Then after eating they jam to _Baby_ , and they sing and groove together.

_You know you love me, I know you care  
Just shout whenever and I'll be there  
You want my love, you want my heart  
And we will never, ever, ever be apart_

Baekhyun’s laughter is music to Chanyeol’s ears. He just likes it when Baekhyun is happy around him.

Baekhyun also has this habit of shimmying his shoulders to the beat, and that’s just so cute. Ah, Chanyeol truly is so in love with him.

_I thought you’d always be mine, mine._

Of course, what’s this playlist if Crush by David Archuleta is not in the list? And it’s Baekhyun who tunes that song in that actually surprised Chanyeol.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you_

_You've got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know_

_  
Do you ever think when you're all alone?  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?_

What if Baekhyun feels the same way too?

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back, like the way you do?  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away  
Goin' away_

Ah, they’re frustrating.

A lot of songs played till they reach a park to pause this trip, and they stop near the edge, viewing the Seoul City. They opt to stay inside the car, just listening to the music till the last of the playlist plays, and that’s Chanyeol self composed song that is about his feelings for Baekhyun.

The title of the track is Minimal Warm.

_I’m not really good at this_ _  
It’s too much for me to follow along  
And I usually just hide  
So you might be frustrated at me_

“Chanyeorie…” Baekhyun is suddenly astonished of the song. He looks at Chanyeol and finds the latter already staring at him. “I-Is this you? Y-Your voice…”

_W_ _ill you still love me?_ _  
This time, it’s you  
When you were next to me, I didn’t know  
It’s late but I’ve fallen for you_

Chanyeol nods, smiling. “Hmm. A song I made for you.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen at the blurt of words, rendered speechless.

_W_ _ill you still love me?_ _  
This time, it’s you  
Now everything else fades away and I can only see you  
I know this will last a long time_

The song goes on and they just stare at each other, the realization of everything about them, sinking into their brains. Everything about the push and pulls, the long years spent together but still friends—it all needs to stop right at this moment.

“I like you, Byun Baekhyun.” Chanyeol finally confesses.

Baekhyun, then bereft of words, cheeks heating up to a radiant warmth of red, replies in a stutter. “I-I like you, too. Chanyorie.”

“But why just now?” Chanyeol grins in incredulity. Like really, why now?

“Because I feel like I’m too ugly for you? I just…” Baekhyun heaves. “…don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“Well same.” Chanyeol laughs at the ridiculousness of their current situation. So all along, the feelings are mutual?

“So… what now?” Chanyeol runs his fingers through his hair out of a happy frustration.

“U-Uhm.” Baekhyun shies his eyes down to his fidgeting fingers. “You?”

Chanyeol braves to moves closer, holding the smaller by the chin to bring his gaze back to him. Baekhyun lets out a faint gasp, pupils quivering under Chanyeol’s intense stare.

Chanyeol wants to say it straight into his eyes.

“I want to be your boyfriend, not just friends, but lovers. I want to be your forever, Baekhyun.”

It’s now or never.

“Hmm.” Baekhyun replies as a smile spreads across his face like a slow sunrise. “I want to be yours too.”

And then, Chanyeol leans in and kisses him, his lips urgent against the smaller’s. After everything, they both deserve this. They kiss until they’re breathless.

**Author's Note:**

> what do you think? 🥺


End file.
